Kakumeiki Date A Live
Amalgam Universe 01: The world has already overtaken by Titans. Meanwhile, a nuclear weapon called Metatron, it is used in the construction of 3D Frames, forming the main structure to powering the anti-proton reactor used to power it, and even operating as a high-level computer. And now, there is no holding back, and part of the military will protect his friends to the best of his piloting ability. Mechs from Xenogears, Break Blade, Muv-luv, Buddy Complex, Valvrave the Liberator, Idolmaster: Xenoglossia, Full-Metal Panic, Zone of the Enders and elements/reference from Muv-luv, Busou Shinki, AKB0048, Attack on Titan, Evangelion, Guilty Crown, Aldnoah.Zero, Armored Core V and Gundam (Also adding some SaeKano, AKB0048 and Testament of Sisters New Devil characters). About A fanfic based on a Nicovideo and Youtube by someone who did it and inspired hit animated series, Valvrave the Liberator, Attack on Titan, Xenogears, Kantai Collection, Metal Gear, Guilty Crown, Aldnoah.Zero and Arpeggio of the Blue Steel. Synopsis Age 1 Kakumeiki Date A Live tells the story of the 21st century, a world war breaks out over interplanetary travel tech since Titans have invaded the earth over 70%. The environment is pretty much destroyed so mankind leaves Earth, colonized Mars, and space colonies are also set up in orbit around Jupiter. Fueling this expansion are two scientific advances: the development of the Laborious Extra-Orbital Vehicle, or LEV, a mecha used for labor and military use, and the discovery of Metatron, a high-energy ore found on Callisto. NOTE: ''This fic have also reference to Valvrave the Liberator, and Zone of the Enders.'' Sometimes later, a new year renamed as Star Calender 00, a new age where 70% of the human population lives in space thanks to the development of "Dyson Spheres", a city in space. The world is divided into two main powers: The Dorssia Military Pact Federation (role as D.E.M Industries), a power which grew out of a military alliance, and the Atlantic Rim United States (ARUS), which grew in power as it expanded its trade agreements. The minor nation of JIOR has declared neutrality between these two forces and maintains its peace through economic prosperity. Entertainment and songs become heavily regulated and eventually banned due to their power to move people, but a brave idol group puts on guerrilla performances in the name of a famous act from earlier times that sang to Earth's bitter end, AKB48. The illegal revival group's name is... AKB0048. However, those in power on Earth begin to take a dim view of the colonists of Mars and Jupiter, calling them "Spirits", and imposing harsh and exploitive laws and taxes against them. Eventually, different groups on Mars begin to rise up in opposition to Earth. A new weapon given to these rebels is the 3D Frame, a mecha making extensive use of Metatron-based technology, These 3D Frames come to shape the destiny of Earth and its colonies, for both good and evil. Within the JIOR's Dyson Sphere, Kirio Tokimiya lived an ordinary life as a high school student in the division known as "Module 77"—until the Dorssian military begins their sudden invasion! But the whole world will be shaken when Kirio meets the mysterious humanoid weapon, Valvrave. Age 2 To be added....... Characters/'Roles' Kirio Tokimiya Origami Kotori Differences To be added....... Video Valvrave the Liberator OP Opening FULL "Preserved Roses" 【進撃のデート・ア・ライブ】 ALT OP 【進撃の巨人】 (Shingeki no Date A Live Attack on Date A Live) Trivia To be added....... Gallery (Spoiler alert!) Kakumeiki Date A Live.png Category:Date A Live Fanfiction Category:Multi-Crossovers